Lost
by umbreonblue
Summary: Inspired by The Hero That Lost Everything by AGG200-333 on Wattpad. I wanted a continuation since it's been a while. When L'Arc finds an amnesiac man on the road, he takes him in and helps him. Unexpectedly, he's the Shield Hero. Can be a standalone story.


It was a normal day of travelling for a certain redheaded scythe user…until he came upon an unusual sight.

A raven-haired guy wearing a green cloak asleep on the grassy field. A bit worried that monsters might attack him, L'Arc goes over to him.

The guy blinks as a shadow blocks his sun. Yawning and stretching out his limbs before rubbing his eyes, looking at the man who woke him up.

He stares into the other man's lovely green eyes, feeling his heart throb.

"What are you doing sleeping out here? It's dangerous," the redhead asks.

Blinking, the raven smiles, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I was just…huh," he tilts his head, "I can't remember where I was going."

The redhead blinks at him before helping the other up, "My name's L'Arc Berg. You are?"

"I…don't remember. I'm sorry," he shakes his head, "But I do remember one thing."

"What?"

"Will you kill me?" he asks, explaining himself, "I don't want for anything nor do I have anything to live for...so I want to die. Can you do it?"

L'Arc just stares at him in shock as the other smiles sadly, continuing to talk, "But if it's too much trouble for you, it's OK. I probably won't remember anyhow."

"You have amnesia?" L'Arc asks, concerned.

"Probably?" he shrugs.

"Well…Kiddo, if you're lost, you can come with me," L'Arc offers his hand.

Kiddo accepts it very easily, not thinking much about it, "Just don't be surprised if I can't remember you later."

"I won't," L'Arc smiles as he leads Kiddo by the hand back to town. As they walk, L'Arc notices Kiddo's bright smile as he gives himself reasons for picking up this stray, 'I can't help it...He doesn't remember a thing and looks so lonely. I just can't leave Kiddo by himself.'

* * *

Suddenly, they're attacked by wolves. L'Arc pulls out his scythe, defending Kiddo, killing most of them.

When one wolf was about to attack from the side, "Air Strike Shield!" A green shield comes out of nowhere, blocking the attack.

Temporarily surprised, L'Arc pauses before he takes out the last of the wolves. He looks in shock at the shield on Kiddo's wrist.

"I... don't know where that came from. I just...wanted to protect you," Kiddo explains, fearful that he's done something wrong.

L'Arc smiles, assuring him, "It's cute that you want to protect me... But leave clearing monsters to me, OK?"

Kiddo nods shyly, "OK."

Taking his hand again, they continue to town. L'Arc quickly figures out that Kiddo's the Shield Hero, but since he's in this state, he wants to help him instead of kill him.

By the time they're back in town, the sun has set, so L'Arc settles Kiddo in the inn he's staying in. In his room, they have a meal together before Kiddo yawns again, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

L'Arc puts him to bed, but Kiddo pulls him in too, snuggling him. Blinking, he chuckles as he sees Kiddo be so content and so warm against him. Eventually, L'Arc falls asleep too, but not before reminding himself to get more information on the Shield Hero's situation tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, they woke up together.

"Oh…hey, uh…" Kiddo slightly blushes, a bit embarrassed that he doesn't remember the guy who smells and feels safe to him.

"L'Arc," he smiles, expecting this to happen.

"L'Arc. Good morning," Kiddo smiles.

"Good morning."

After breakfast, L'Arc and Kiddo go to town to get information, L'Arc holding his hand the whole time so Kiddo won't get lost.

Unexpectedly, a short man in a hat approaches them, offering the information they seek. L'Arc goes along with him, dragging Kiddo along.

When they were about to enter a tent, L'Arc hears voices, so he stops, "Kiddo, stay here and don't wander off. I need to talk to him alone, OK?"

Kiddo nods.

'Hopefully, he'll stay put,' L'Arc enters the tent by himself.

"Oh? What about your companion?" the small man asks.

"It's fine…" L'Arc frowns, "What information do you have, slave trader?"

He smiles, "The information on your companion, the Shield Hero."

"Talk," L'Arc glares, offering a gold coin.

"Very well," he takes the coin before speaking further, "The Shield Hero has practically been abandoned by this world. Ever since his duel with the Spear Hero, he was put under a memory wiping spell. The poor thing will just keep forgetting."

"Is there a way to break the spell?" L'Arc clenches his fists, "It's…too cruel to just leave him like that."

"Of course there is!" he smiles, "But it'll cost you extra."

Sighing, L'Arc forks over another gold coin, which the slave trader happily accepts.

* * *

After getting the method to break that spell, L'Arc exits the tent, only to see Kiddo missing.

'Dammit! He must've forgotten me again!' he grits his teeth as he runs, searching for Kiddo.

He searched everywhere until he found him outside the gate. Running, L'Arc tackles him in a hug, "There you are!" before flicking his forehead, "Kiddo, don't wander off like that! You had me so worried!"

Kiddo tears up, not understanding what he's feeling right now, "S-sorry... I won't do it again."

L'Arc wipes away his tears, "Don't cry, Kiddo…"

"Huh?" he feels wetness on his cheeks, "I...don't know why I'm crying...but…" he hugs L'Arc tight, "Thank you...for coming after me. Thank you."

L'Arc rubs circles into his back, "It's OK, Kiddo. It's OK."

After Kiddo calmed down and stopped crying, they went back to the inn for the night. Unfortunately, Therese and Glass decided to visit him at this time.

L'Arc sighs, "Kiddo, why don't you go ahead of me, and go to bed?"

"Hm? Why?" Kiddo yawns, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to my companions. I'll be with you after that, alright?" L'Arc coaxes, ruffling his soft hair, Kiddo leaning into his touch.

"Mm~…alright," he yawns again before going to L'Arc's bed, and flopping down, instantly curling up and falling asleep since the sheets smell like L'Arc.

As Kiddo sleeps, L'Arc turns to his companion, who are obviously waiting for an explanation.

He explains that he'd found the Shield Hero like this. That he's been looking after him for a little while now.

L'Arc even says, "He's not a threat to us...if anything, _**he's** _the one who needs help."

Glass disagrees, "I still don't-"

"He doesn't even remember his own name, so he's been letting me call him Kiddo," L'Arc continues, his voice firm along with his decision, "He's been abandoned by everyone in this world, a stray... I want to take care of him."

They sigh, giving up since it's what L'Arc wants, "Fine…"

Glass is still a bit petty though, "You can...keep this pet of yours."

Sighing in relief, L'Arc smiles, "Good night then," before going to snuggle with Kiddo. As soon as he got in bed, Kiddo wrapped his arms around him, not intending to let go anytime soon. He smiles as he falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, L'Arc leads Kiddo to an open field, and…tells Kiddo to drink a single bottle of a specialized potion, which according to the slave trader, will break the spell.

Kiddo drinks the light green liquid in a few gulps, emptying out the bottle. They hear something like glass break immediately after.

When the spell is finally broken, the shield responds immediately, glowing bright. A book appears, and as soon as it's open, powerful magic overflows. Strings of words float in midair, wrapping around him and entering his mind. He... remembers everything.

As soon as the book closed, he collapses, L'Arc catching him, and holding him up in time.

"L'Arc?" he blinks.

L'Arc frowns in worry, "Kiddo...you OK?"

He smiles, "I remember now... I remember everything," before he frowns, "So, stop calling me Kiddo. My name is Naofumi Iwatani."

L'Arc smiles back, "Well, nice to meet you, Naofumi."

Naofumi hums in content, but then he hears another voice... He tries to block his ears, but it's no use.

"Naofumi?"

**[Cursed Series conditions met.]**

**[Shield of Wrath unlocked.]**

A raging reddish-black fire starts, a black and red shield appearing after so long. The flames scorch and burn everything in a five-meter radius...the grass and trees instantly dying… except for L'Arc. It doesn't burn him.

Naofumi... remembers what they did to him...how they just abandoned him...and gets angry. But he tries to control himself...to not hurt the only person who cares about him.

Once the flames die out, Naofumi pants tiredly.

L'Arc hugs him, "You...used the Curse Series... Are you OK Kiddo?"

Naofumi nods, returning the hug, "L'Arc... I want revenge on the people who did this to me...will you help me?"

L'Arc nods, "Of course…"

"In exchange... you can do whatever you want with me."

He stares at him wide-eyed, "Kiddo…"

"It's the least I can do to repay you," Naofumi sincerely says because if not for L'Arc, he wouldn't be back at all. He would just be a shadow of his former self.

L'Arc kisses him, Naofumi timidly returning it.

They part, and L'Arc smiles, "Alright...but you better not regret this."

Naofumi smiles back at him, slightly blushing, "Never."

* * *

After getting back to the inn to rest, they talk while laying in bed together.

"I don't care about this world anymore…" Naofumi admits, "I either want to be with you or go home…whichever is easier."

Happy about that, L'Arc hugs him, "I don't know about getting you home but…I'd be glad to have you by my side."

Naofumi hums in content, nuzzling him, "Me too."

They fall asleep like that, Naofumi in L'Arc's arms.

* * *

When Naofumi encounters Raphtalia again, she finds out he remembers everything now and tries to get back with him. However…

"Why should I trust you again, especially when you're the one who abandoned me?!" She didn't expect her former Master to snap at her.

Raphtalia eyes widened in shocked, "I…"

Naofumi growls, glaring at her, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You **_left_ **me. You **never** went after me... So leave me alone."

Raphtalia regrets not going after him that day...even if he didn't remember, she still should've stuck with him.

* * *

After Naofumi left, L'Arc took his place, "You know…The first time I met him, he asked me to kill him. He didn't want for anything, he had nothing to live for...so he wanted to die," before asking, "Why didn't you go after him?"

Then he changes his mind and shaking his head, "You know what... Never mind. You don't deserve him anyway... Neither you nor this world."

He walks away, leaving her speechless.

* * *

When they met up outside the shop, Naofumi stares at L'Arc, "L'Arc?"

"Hm?"

L'Arc sees his beautiful green eyes trembling as he begged, "Please…don't leave me."

He hugs him, rubbing circles into his back, "Of course not. I would **never**."

Naofumi shed a few tears before rubbing them away, asking like a lost child, "Promise?"

L'Arc smiles in reassurance, "Promise," before they left, an arm still around Naofumi's shoulders as he smiles back.

* * *

Raphtalia had seen the display, had seen Naofumi smile at L'Arc, getting jealous before feeling ashamed of herself. She had lost her Master, and may never get him back again.

* * *

L'Arc and Naofumi eventually kill the three idiots, the Trash King, and the Bitch for what they've done, finally getting Naofumi his revenge.

Smiling, L'Arc takes Naofumi back to his world with him as promised...with Naofumi becoming his lover.


End file.
